


The Horns Of A Desire

by Sacred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Horn kink, Nudity, Sex, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine longs to see Herah Adaar's horns unadorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horns Of A Desire

Herah Adaar's size was most often the first thing others noticed about her. For Josephine Montilyet, Herah's horns stood out to her. The curving, almost ram-like horns were black as night and were capped off by bands of silver.

"They dull the point. I landed on one of my fellow mercenaries and nearly broke their hip."

The explanation just made Josephine all the more eager to see the horns with the caps off. Eventually she got her wish, all it took was her realizing the growing attraction she felt for Herah, hearing Herah's confession in the middle of a duel for her sake, and relaxing before an open fire.

It was just after Herah promised her her heart, Josephine's face flushing as she moved a bit away from her lover.

"I-I have a request to make of you."

"It must be something quite daunting to make you lose control of that talented tongue of yours. All you have to do is name it Josephine and I shall fulfill it."

"I wish to see your horns uncapped and to touch them, if that's alright with you. I don't mean to impale myself on them or something silly like that-

Herah's lips cut her off and when they broke apart, the Qunari was smirking. Moving a hand towards one, she unscrewed the cap, taking Josephine's other hand and moved it towards the other. She watched as Josephine's breath stalled as she got her first look on the wicked edges unleashed, Herah feeling the tremble in her digits as she ran her fingers along the sides. "I take your silence for approval?"

"They feel different than I imagined. Still hard, certainly, but with just a hint of something softer. Remarkable, just like you."

"I'm glad."

After the celebration, the victory the Inquisition achieved, Josephine uncaps the horns once more, biting her lip as she feels Herah's tongue go to work on her core, sliding along the curls before licking deeply, drawing a gasp from the diplomat.

"My darling...I wish you to go...further in!" She grasps the horns then and presses down with as much force as she can muster. Her slit moistens as liquid desire gushes outwards, Herah's tongue increasing in speed, the hot breath she's exhaling brushing against Josephine's sex. 

Finally Josephine howls out Herah's name, adoring that her darling gulps down as much of her need as possible, removing her head from between her legs and grinning up at her.

"My Josie's pleased then?"

"Wonderfully...so...but kiss me please and then I can return the favor..." Herah does as she asks and Josephine moans a bit after the kiss, the taste of herself and Herah mingling as well as their bodies were currently. Herah moves her aside, her body now against the back of the bed, Josephine moving until she was eye level with Herah's hips. The Qunari spreads herself and Josephine spares a moment to look up into those dark brown eyes. "Beautiful."

Herah's mewls and moans are surprisingly soft, Josephine reckons a good hour later, sifting her fingers along those black horns and the bit of white hair Herah possesses as the Qunari nuzzles close in her slumber.

As Josephine joins her darling, she imagines engraving the caps with the symbol of House Montilyet or the first letter of her name. It's the last thought she has before she falls fully into sleep, a finger pressed against the barest edge of one uncapped horn, secure that she won't prick herself.


End file.
